Tweety's High-Flying Adventure
| runtime = 72 minutes | country = United States South Korea | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Tweety's High-Flying Adventure is a 2000 direct-to-video animated musical comedy film produced by Tom Minton and James T. Walker, written by Tom Minton, Tim Cahill and Julie McNally, and directed by James T. Walker, Karl Toerge, Charles Visser, and Kyung Won Lim, starring Tweety. It also features other Looney Tunes characters such as Sylvester (as the main antagonist), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Lola Bunny (in a cameo as an anchorwoman), and Speedy Gonzales. The animation was made overseas by the South Korean animation company Koko Enterprises. The movie is an updated spoof of Jules Verne's Around the World in Eighty Days. It was the first (and, so far, the only) long form animated film featuring Tweety in the lead role. Many of the key creative people from the 1995-2000 TV series The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries also worked on Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, which commenced shortly after the series wrapped production in May 1999. Co-producer Tom Minton instigated the project, which was only the second internally produced direct-to-video animated film done at the Warner Bros. Animation division in Sherman Oaks, California. It was adapted into a video game for the Game Boy Color in 2001. Plot On the 2nd of October, when Colonel Rimfire, at the Looney Club in London, announces about his beliefs that cats are the most intelligent, musical animals (after his many plans were foiled by Cool Cat), Granny, hoping to raise money for a nearby children's park, makes a wager that her Tweety can fly around the world in 80 days, collecting the pawprints of 80 cats in the process. Sylvester, still hoping to make Tweety his personal snack, is incensed at the thought of some other cat getting the little bird first and vows to follow Tweety around the world and catch the canary himself; unbeknownst to either one, a thief is also present. Tweety sets a course to Paris, but is blown by a strong wind to the Swiss Alps, where he gets trapped, as does Daffy Duck, but Bugs Bunny saves them both. He goes back to Paris, this time successfully and outsmarts Penelope Pussycat, where he causes Pepe le Pew to mistake Sylvester for a female skunk. Tweety continues on to Venice, but grows overweight after eating too much bird seed. On a longboat, he faces a lot of cats, but he overpowers them and goes back to normal. While attempting to sleep in Egypt, he is chased into a tomb by Sylvester and several other cats, but escapes . Sylvester disguised himself as a dancing woman in a basket and takes it off as he caught Tweety, but when he sees hieroglyphics, Sylvester thinks he just sees images. A mummy cat army beats Sylvester as Tweety resumes to his escape. In the African jungle, he outsmarts Pete Puma and a lion with help from the Minah Bird. In the Chinese Himalayas, he befriends another canary known as Aoogah (the name coming from her ability to imitate a horn), after rescuing her from a sacrifice using Hugo the Abominable Snowman. They are taken by more winds into Mexico, Brazil, Argentina and Japan and eventually make it onto a boat to the United States. However, Sylvester catches up with them, but Hubie and Bertie cause him to slide into the water. Tweety and Aoogah are able to save him, but end up on a beach in Australia. Sylvester meets Taz and they chase the two canaries, resorting to a motorcycle, but end up in the ocean with Taz holding the sign from Wile E. Coyote. Tweety and Aoogah ride a windsurfer to San Francisco. Sylvester hijacks a tram to chase them, but ends up on Alcatraz, to the fury of Yosemite Sam, who appears as the tram's driver. The two canaries make it safely on a train to Las Vegas, where they escape more cats. Afterwards, they go through more cities across the United States, finishing in New York City. There, they trick Sylvester into getting onto a Concorde alone. The two canaries are caught up in an Atlantic hurricane and briefly washed up on an island, but outsmart more cats and escape back through the hurricane. In a pub in the English countryside, they discover the thief and manage to outsmart him. Sylvester attempts to frame Tweety by passing his license to fly for a stolen passport. He almost succeeds, but the real passport is in his hand, thus getting himself arrested instead to frame Tweety and himself. Tweety and Aoogah believe they are a day late, until they discover that it's the 21st of December because they crossed the international date line. They are able to get back to London, only to find that they managed to get just 79 pawprints. Tweety then realizes he forgot Sylvester so he flies into the prison truck taking him away and is able to get his pawprint, thereby saving the park. Tweety gets happily knighted by the Queen and Sylvester goes to prison. Voice cast * Joe Alaskey as Tweety, Sylvester the Cat, Colonel Rimfire, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Marvin the Martian, Henery Hawk, Pepe Le Pew * T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Aoogah * June Foray as Granny * Jeff Bennett as Casino Cat, Foghorn Leghorn, Bertie * Jim Cummings as Cool Cat, Rocky, Tazmanian Devil, Yosemite Sam, Hubie * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Rob Paulsen as Casino Cat, Ship Crewman, Sphinx * Tress MacNeille as Airplane Worker, Miss Prissy, Queen of England * Frank Welker as Penelope Pussycat, Hector the Bulldog, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Mugsy * Stan Freberg as Pete Puma Music crew * Music by: J. Eric Schmidt * Songs by: Randy Rogel and Cindy Morrow External links * Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 films Category:2000s adventure comedy films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:American direct-to-video films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring Bugs Bunny Category:Films featuring Daffy Duck Category:Films featuring Pepe Le Pew Category:Films set in Argentina Category:Films set in Australia Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in Buenos Aires Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in the Las Vegas Valley Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Mexico City Category:Films set in Missouri Category:Films set in Nepal Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films set in New York (state) Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in Pittsburgh Category:Films set in Rio de Janeiro (city) Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in St. Louis Category:Films set in Switzerland Category:Films set in the Atlantic Ocean Category:Films set in the Pacific Ocean Category:Films set in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Films set in Venice Category:2000s American animated films Category:American films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Animated films about cats Category:Aviation films Category:Aviation comics Category:Films based on works by Jules Verne Category:Yeti in fiction Category:2000s musical comedy films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films